


Robocop

by Moonlights_Inkwell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor watches his first movie, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Hank is a good dad to his android son, M/M, No pronouns used for Reader, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), gender neutral reader, robocop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlights_Inkwell/pseuds/Moonlights_Inkwell
Summary: "Wait... What? You've never seen Robocop?" Your voice comes out incredulous, and a little bit too loud for the professional setting of the Detroit Police Precinct, and you've never been quite as glad to be working late when barely any of your coworkers are around. Head snapping up from a large pile of paperwork, [E/C] eyes immediately dart to Captain Fowler's door to ensure it was still closed before turning your head to stare at the Android sat across the bullpen from you. Connor, in return, blinks his large brown eyes at you, eyebrows knitting closer together while his soft smile fades slightly at the sound of your shock."Well, technically Detective [L/N], I have never seen any movie." He admits with an unsure smile; his cheeks flushed a soft shade of baby blue in embarrassment.Or: Connor Watches his first movie, with some surprises along the way.





	Robocop

"Wait... What? You've never seen Robocop?" Your voice comes out incredulous, and a little bit too loud for the professional setting of the Detroit Police Precinct, and you've never been quite as glad to be working late when barely any of your coworkers are around. Head snapping up from a large pile of paperwork, [E/C] eyes immediately dart to Captain Fowler's door to ensure it was still closed before turning your head to stare at the Android sat across the bullpen from you. You know that it's an old movie, something that your parents had watched in their youth and had passed on to you, which was in some way somewhat responsible for your own disbelief. Connor, in return, blinks his large brown eyes at you, eyebrows knitting closer together while his soft smile fades slightly at the sound of your shock. 

"Well, technically Detective [L/N], I have never seen any movie." He admits with an unsure smile; his cheeks flushed a soft shade of baby blue in embarrassment. 

Internally, you begin to berate yourself for making such a simple mistake that clearly made Connor feel self-conscious, then berate yourself even further for not even considering that could even happen. Of fucking course Connor hadn't seen any movies; prior to the uprising, he had been entirely focused on his mission, and since he has become Deviant? Well, from what Hank told you about what Connor did outside of work, the Android was still busy trying to adapt and adjust in relation to his emotions and overall deviancy. 

You had always had Android Sympathies- something that drove your partner, Gavin, insane- something that came from an unwillingness to treat something that looked and acted like you with anything less than the respect that you treated other people. Connor had always been something else. Something... Different. Handsome and smart, more human than most of the people that you've known for years. When he believed himself little more than just his model number, he was kind to you- sometimes even deliberately putting himself in harm's way to keep you safe, something that no one had ever done for you before. Since his deviancy came along it's become even harder to remember that he isn't just a human, albeit a somewhat formal one with a tendency for coin tricks, even with the glowing LED on his left temple. Most Deviants had long since abandoned the LEDs, prying them out of their heads to better integrate with humans, but Connor's remained still along with the jacket with his model number printed onto it- the glowing light stark against his pale skin. Maybe it's a strange thing to love about him, something weird to fixate on, but you can't help yourself. Sometimes, you watch that light while he works, watching it as it flickers from cerulean to saffron and occasionally crimson while he reads or interrogates- treating it in those moments like nothing more than a pretty but advanced tattoo. In the moments when Connor's face is blank and unreadable, by chance or design, it serves as your only means of knowing just what he's feeling, something you're entirely glad for. In the silence that has settled between the two of you, that ring of light glows gold, while his deft fingers begin adjusting his tie, brown eyes focused on you. 

"...Never?" You ask softly, head tilted to the side- lowering your voice to try and reassure him that you aren't judging him. 

"No." He replies almost immediately but stops afterwards for a split second. "But, I'd like to." He finishes with a wide smile, voice light and hopeful; something that makes your heart beat a little bit faster than it should. You thought Hank was cruel when you first heard that he told Connor he was goofy looking and funny sounding, and now you thought it was just straight up wrong, because if Connor really was both of those things and he still made your heart skip a beat, then what did that say about you? 

Your cheeks flush a deep red, and your eyes drift back down to paperwork, as Lieutenant Anderson enters the office once more. You know that your conversation with the Android is over, mainly because you know how much Hank hates it when you 'talk shit' when he's trying to work- meaning he's usually too hungover to put up with the sound of people talking for any longer than he deems it necessary. Letting out a quiet sigh, you pick up your pen but can't bring yourself to continue your work just yet. One of your cold hands reaches out for a cube of neon pink post-it notes resting on the side of the desk, pulling it towards you before sprawling a quick message across it with messy, sprawling handwriting. After a few minutes of rereading the note and the papers on the last homicide case, you stand up and stretch, rubbing your face with one hand before heading off to the coffee room for a long-needed caffeine break. On the way there, the post-it note falls from your fingers and lands on Connor's desk. 

He only notices the foreign piece of paper after you've left the room, and slowly picks it up between his thumb and forefinger, analyzing it immediately after noticing it. You're the only person in the whole precinct who uses fluorescent memo notes, but even before he picks up on that- the smell of your perfume is carried on the paper, and it makes him smile to himself. After tilting his head ever so slightly, he begins reading the secret message left for him. 

'Connor. If you want to see your first movie then wait until I finish my Paperwork.   
I guarantee you're going to love it. [Y/N] x ' 

A tiny smiley face is scribbled onto the bottom of the note, just beneath your name, clearly rushed- little more than a curved line and two dots. He knows that it isn't much, but it's enough to make Connor grin widely to himself, as his LED returning to its usual Sky Blue. 

"The fuck are grinnin' like an idiot for?" Hank grumbles after catching sight of Connor's beaming smile, raising one eyebrow at his partner. 

"Lieutenant, I will not be returning to your apartment following my shift this evening." The Android informs the older man. "Detective [L/N] has invited me to see my first movie." After he finishes his sentence, he turns his head away to continue his work, while Hank gapes at him in shock. 

"...What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked in confusion. "[Y/N] asked you out on a date?" 

"I suppose so," Connor confirms before pausing, his LED circling yellow for a few seconds before looking up. "...What is a date, Lieutenant?" 

And at that moment, the grey-haired man realized he had his work cut out for him before he let the Android loose with you. 

When you finally leave the precinct, zipping up your usual leather jacket, you quickly stop at the sight of the Android-Sent-By-Cyberlife waiting for you on the dark street, the bright light of the streetlamps casting him in half shadows. He turns at the sound of your footsteps, pink lips turning up into a gentle smile which prompts you to call out your usual greeting to him, 

"Hey, Connor." 

"Hello, Detective!" He calls back to you. 

"C'mon, Connor, we aren't working right now. You can just call me [Y/N] you know." This isn't the first time you've asked Connor to just use your first name, and in the back of your mind, you know it won't be the last time he 'forgets'. Even with his deviancy, he finds himself returning to his pre-programmed tendency to refer to all of the people he knows through work by their job title. "You ready to go, Mister Cyberlife?" 

"Yes, I'm ready... [Y/N]." Never before has something as simple as your first name made you blush, but here you are with cheeks flushed bright red like a schoolgirl, thanking God that it's too dark for Connor to see the blush. "...Are you alright, [Y/N]? Your body temperature has increased by several degrees." Fuck. Damn analysis. 

"Yeah... just trying to keep warm. It's cold as all hell." You reply a little too quickly, raking a hand through your hair. "So? Movie?" Changing the subject seemed like the best option to keep Connor from trying to figure out if you were ill or not. 

After a few seconds of silent analysis, Connor perks up once more. "Yes." He nods slowly, the stray hairs hanging in front of his forehead shifting with the movement. "...Are we going to a movie theatre or-" 

"I was thinking my apartment." You say quietly. "It's only a few blocks away, plus I have a specific movie in mind for you, Mister Cyberlife." You tease, lips turned up in a playful smirk. 

"Robocop?" He reaffirms causing you to nod. "Then I'm definitely ready to go." And with that, you reach out, and take his hand in yours, squeezing it gently before tugging him after you. Leading him to your apartment, you feel your hand become clammy, praying to god that he can't feel how moist they feel. If he does, then he doesn't say a word about it. 

You walk with him in near silence for the two blocks, your hand clasped around his in something mutually intimate and distant all at once- almost forgetting about it from how comfortably it rested in your own. His hand squeezes your own softly when the two of you approach your apartment, and you realize your mistake; dropping his hand as if it would burn you if you held it any longer, scared that maybe you had overstepped some sort of boundary with him that his cyberlife software kept him too polite to complain about. If you were honest with yourself you would have admitted that you hadn't even planned on keeping hold of Connor's hand for so long, only intending on holding it long enough for him to know to follow you, but you hadn't let go and he hadn't broached the issue to ask you to let go of him. You realize in a strange absent-minded sort of way that clinging to his hand like your life had depended on it on the streets was something soft and comforting. When you began to fumble in your pocket for your keys, you didn't notice how his face fell slightly and his fingers flexed at the loss of contact with you- eyebrows knitting together as his eyes flitted between your face and your hand in rapid succession, trying to recall what it was Hank had told him about what it was people did on these Dates. Holding hands was something he had mentioned, but you pulling away like that was something he hadn't expected. From all the information he had downloaded in his time waiting, none of them included one of the participants pulling away from the other with the sort of fervour that you had pulled away from him with. When you finally pull the ring of keys from your jacket pocket and wave them triumphantly, the corner of his mouth turns up in a small but reassuring smile which you gladly return while unlocking the door to your apartment. 

"Here we go. Welcome to my humble abode!" You say loudly, stepping inside and switching on a light to show the small apartment in all of its glory; the small hallway leading from the front door to three doors, leading to your living room cum dining room, the kitchen and your bedroom respectively. It's a small apartment, but you like it like that. With a point of your hand towards the closest door, you flash a small smile to the android beside you. "Living room's in there. Just gimme a second to get some comfortable clothes and some popcorn?" 

"Oh! Of course, Det- I mean, [Y/N]." Connor quickly corrects himself then nods and heads into the living room, leaving you alone in the tiny hallway until you finally stop staring at the place where Connor had once been and make your way into your bedroom to change out of your work clothes. Within ten minutes you've returned to the sitting room, clad in some old t-shirt and sweatpants with a large bag of popcorn in hand, to see Connor on the couch staring off into space. You consider trying to say something to him but recall how he used to do something similar when making reports to Cyberlife. Maybe he's trying to do something to his software, you consider. That makes sense to you, in your lack of knowledge about if that's even the right terminology, so you instead choose to walk to the tv, grab the remote then settle a few cushions away from Connor as you try and find the movie in one of the Archives online. Letting out a quiet whoop of victory when you find it, you find your body curving around the arm of the couch and press the play button- only realizing that Connor was back to normal when you glance passively at him when trying to open the bag of popcorn and notice him looking back at you, somewhat expectantly. 

"Hey." You whisper, hoping that your voice carries. "Movie's starting." 

"Why are you so far away?" Connor asks innocently, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. 

"...What-?" 

"I downloaded some information about watching movies with other people, and in the data, I procured the people were not as far apart as we are now," Connor says simply- believable enough for you not to even question him. It isn't true. Part of Hank's explanation of a date included something that he called 'cuddling'- and following his research, Connor had decided that he most definitely wanted to do that with you. In turn, he watches you nod then shuffle towards him until you're sat beside him, almost hip to hip, with your eyes still focused on the screen. 

The film isn't quite to Connor's taste. It's a fair bit more violent than he would have expected and has a campiness about it that he isn't quite sure if he likes, but you like it- and that's more than enough for him. He understands why you would have assumed he would enjoy its subject matter (a robotic police officer in Detroit- that did make him smile, especially when you had elbowed him before leaning in conspiratorially to whisper, "It's you, Con!") but at this present moment he can't find himself enjoying anything more than the warmth that comes from beside him, accompanied by the sound of tired giggling. Feeling you move slightly beside him and rest your head on the couch cushion, causes something within him to snap. One arm gently slides under your lower back and gently ushers you to rest your head on his chest, then slides up to remain wrapped around your shoulders. For a few seconds, you leave your head on his chest, listening to a quiet heartbeat. While you always knew Connor had some sort of an equivalent to a heart, he often mentioned 'biocomponents' to you in passing, you never really thought about his having a heartbeat- and actually hearing it was relaxing. His artificial skin is cold even through his thin button-down shirt and his hand is cold on your shoulder. All good things must come to an end, so you lift your head slightly so that only your chin remains on his chest. 

"...Connor? Are you cuddling me?" Your voice comes out soft and playful, but somewhat heavy with sleepiness. Eyes catch how a light blue hue paints itself beneath his artificial skin in an android equivalent of a blush, but you find yourself questioning whether or not your tired mind is seeing something that isn't really there. 

"...Yes, [Y/N]. I am." He replies, much quieter and more hesitant than usual, head slowly tilting so that his eyes could meet your own and his arm squeezes you slightly closer. Your name never sounded quite as sweet as it did when he said it. The soft glow of the TV screen illuminates his features; the moles and freckles littered across alabaster skin, that soft blue that lay just beneath it, brown eyes cast almost gold as they stare down at you and that LED circles endlessly in amber light. Why the hell Cyberlife thought it was necessary, or in anyway fair, to program an Android Detective to be so attractive is a mystery- but one that you can't find it in yourself to want the answer to. His lips turn up slowly in a sweet smile. Once cold fingers, warmed by your body heat, slide tentatively up the expanse of one rosy cheek to brush a few stray locks of hair behind your ear.

That's it. The last straw. You find yourself leaning up, bottom lip trapped between your teeth. You can tell you're going to hate yourself for this in the morning- or in two seconds when Connor pushes you away- but can't find it in yourself to care. You can apologize for it later. God knows that you've wanted to kiss Connor since before he became a Deviant...

The world goes quiet for a second as the distance between the two of you fade away, eyes flitting from deep brown eyes to soft pink lips. Nose brushing against his, eyelashes flutter against your cheeks and you take a deep inhale, counting to ten in your head. Before ten is even reached, warm lips press gently against cold ones, which yield to the touch; plush yet slightly chapped feeling against your own. They're soft, human feeling if not unnaturally cold. Somewhere, in the back of your mind, you recall how hot other pieces of machinery tend to be and how contrastingly cold Connor feels- like a person who's been stood out in the snow for over an hour. After a second or so of unreciprocated kissing, you shift to pull away. Of course, he doesn't want to kiss you- why the fuck would he want to kiss you, you begin to think to yourself, only to feel a wind chafed hand resting on your cheek pulling you closer still. Connor's soft lips begin to move against your own, sending you into action; an arm slung around his neck to tug him closer, as his fingers curl against your cheek. It's chaste and sweet, innocent, and weirdly familiar. Fingertips stray from his neck upwards into the soft brown hair at the base of his head, and curl into place, anchoring his head against yours. 

The kissing continues on for anywhere between a few minutes and a millennium until you need to pull away for air, head tilted down and cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as your breathing comes out a little flustered and awkward. You can't bring yourself to look up until Connor lets out a small, lilting laugh, and you look down in embarrassment. Is he laughing at you? Did he only kiss you to laugh at you? You start to wish that the ground would swallow you whole until you hear him speak.   
"We missed the end of the film, [Y/N]." He doesn't sound disappointed, and when you look up at him he's grinning. He's a pretty sight in the near darkness, the darkness of the screen doing little to illuminate the two of you, but the LED on his temple keeps flitting between different colours. Blue, Red, Yellow, Red, Yellow, Blue, back to Yellow to a Redish Pink which it settled onto.   
"...Did you like it?" Even you aren't entirely sure if you're talking about the movie or the kiss.   
"It was... amazing." He admits in a tone of voice that would have resembled breathlessness were he able to breathe.   
"...Yeah?" You whisper which only prompts him to nod at you, then lean in closer.   
"I believe I should test it again. To make sure it was as enjoyable as I first thought..." He leans in closer still, his lips ghosting against yours once more. "...Would you mind if I tested it once more?"   
"Not at all." You confirm, prompting the Android into action. He grabs your jaw softly and presses his lips back into yours, smiling against your lips.


End file.
